L'enfant de la nuit
by SalemaW
Summary: Un fantôme ressurgit du passé. Akito aurait préféré qu'ELLE soit morte car ELLE peut tout détruire. Désolé Tohru, ELLE est la plus maudite d'entre tous. Désolé Hatori, ELLE ne doit pas vivre.
1. Histoire

**Auteuse: **MWaaa nyak nyak. Lilybulle, l'elfe du printemps complètement folle et sadique pour vous servir!!!

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf ELLE.

**Note:** Voilà ma nouvelle fic sur Fruit Basket. Vous en pensez quoi? Vous voulez la suite? Reviews pleaseeeeee!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Seize ans auparavant, manoir Soma._

**- Domestique: c'est incroyable qu'ELLE soit née.**

**- Domestique1: Mr Akira s'en serait réjoui s'il était encore de ce monde.**

**- Domestique: oui, mais il y a Akito. Pour l'instant, il n'a que trois ans et il ne peut pas encore comprendre ce que représente sa naissance à ELLE.**

**- Domestique1: c'est un véritable évènement.**

Un nourrisson dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Ses parents la regardaient avec amour et angoisse. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé d'avoir un enfant maudit par « ça ».

_Treize ans auparavant, manoir Soma._

Une petite fille âgée de trois ans était assise dans l'herbe devant la maison de ses parents. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel ornée de fraises. Ses cheveux couleur de geai étaient liés par un ruban rouge. Elle était déjà très belle. Un oiseau multicolore passa. Elle tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction. Elle ne sentit pas le regard de ses parents sur elle. Ils avaient pris une décision la concernant. Une décision importante.

_Dix ans auparavant, manoir Soma. _

Trois beaux adolescents de seize ans déambulaient dans la demeure familiale. Ils se prénommaient Shigure, Ayame et Hatori. La petite fille, désormais âgée de six ans apparut devant eux.

**- Ayame: c'est ELLE.**

**- Shigure: aucun doute.**

Elle les dévisageait avec ses grands yeux verts.

**- Hatori: où sont tes parents?**

**- ELLE: je sais pas. Vous êtes maudits par quels animaux?**

Ils ne répondirent pas. Aucun des maudits n'avaient le droit de lui parler.

**- Ayame: on doit partir.**

Alors qu'ils tournaient les talons, la gamine attrapa le jeune dragon par la manche.

**- ELLE: dis, tu sais pourquoi maman m'a vendue à Akito? Tu sais pourquoi papa me laisse voir personne?**

**- Shigure: va jouer ailleurs gamine.**

Et ils s'en allèrent. Seul Hatori fut touché par ces paroles.

Et la petite fille s'épanouit peu à peu, telle la plus resplendissante des fleurs. Mais elle était seule, toujours. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les autres maudits. Pas même avec le chat.

_Six ans auparavant._

Akito et toux ceux au courant pour la malédiction étaient en émoi. ELLE avait disparu. Depuis hier elle était introuvable. Ils s'inquiétaient car ELLE ne devait pas sortir. ELLE ne devait avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Tout le monde parti immédiatement à sa recherche.

La jeune fille de dix ans se promenait dans la rue. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait envie de découvrir le monde. Elle entendit des pleurs et des cris. Une fille aux cheveux châtains, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, était entrain de se faire embêter par deux garçons. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'en débarrassa ils tombèrent raide mort à terre. La fille tremblait toujours.

**- ???: merci de m'avoir porté secours. Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et toi?**

**- ELLE: mon nom de famille est Soma. Je ne peux pas te dire mon prénom, c'est interdit.**

**- Tohru: je t'offre une glace pour te remercier.**

**- ELLE: si tu veux.**

ELLE fut touchée par cette Tohru. A part « lui », personne n'avait jamais été gentil avec elle.

**- ELLE: Tohru, prend ce sifflet. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi avec.**

ELLE courut jusqu'au manoir et fut sévèrement punie. Tohru observa l'objet. Des symboles étranges étaient gravés sur sa surface gris anthracite. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou et ne l'enleva jamais.

_Deux ans auparavant_

Hatori était le médecin d'ELLE. Il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. ELLE avait désormais quatorze ans. C'était une adolescente à la beauté surnaturelle.

**- Hatori: Akito a accepté que tu fasses un tour à l'extérieur. Shigure, Ayame et moi te surveillerons.**

Elle accepta sans broncher.

Tous quatre sortirent. ELLE n'avait pas le droit de parler sauf si on lui permettait. Ils traversèrent. Un camion fou fonça sur les trois hommes. ELLE les sauva. Son corps ensanglanté gisait sur la route. Ses yeux verts devinrent vides. Le dragon accourut vers elle. Elle murmura un « je t'aime » et ferma les yeux.

_Aujourd'hui, chez Shigure._

**- Kyo: c'est quoi ce truc autour de ton cou?**

**- Tohru: ah ça? C'est un sifflet. Je ne l'enlève jamais.**

**- Yuki: pourquoi?**

**- Tohru: c'est une fille qui m'a sauvée la vie quand j'avais onze ans qui me l'a donnée. D'ailleurs, je viens de me souvenir, son nom était Soma… **

**- Yuki et Kyo: hein?**

Le chien entra.

**- Shigure: je peux regarder s'il te plaît?**

**- Tohru: bien sûr.**

Il reconnut immédiatement les symboles. Il ferma les yeux.

**- Tohru: Mr Shigure? Vous connaissez son propriétaire?**

**- Shigure: peu importe désormais…**


	2. Sauvetage

**Note**: Mirki Mirki pour les reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!

* * *

**- Hatori: Shigure? Que fais-tu chez moi?**

**- Shigure: le sifflet de qui tu sais, c'est Tohru qui l'a.**

Le regard du dragon s'assombrit.

**- Shigure: je n'ai pas osé dire à Tohru qu'ELLE était morte.**

**- Hatori: rien ne prouve que c'est le cas.**

**- Shigure: Hatori ne dis pas de bêtises. Tout comme Aya et moi, tu l'as vue gisant sur cette route.**

**- Hatori: son corps n'est jamais arrivé à la morgue.**

**- Shigure: et après? Ne vit pas dans le passé. Aya et moi on sait que tu l'aimais alors que c'était une enfant de 14 ans. C'était sans issue. Oublie-la. ELLE ne devrait pas exister et tu le sais.**

Il s'en alla, laissant le médecin avec ses souvenirs. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de cette enfant. Chaque jour il lui rendait visite selon les ordres d'Akito. ELLE était si belle et si triste. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Hatori était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il était convaincu qu'elle était là, quelque part. Était-ce une réelle intuition ou un espoir fou?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru revenait des courses. Elle sautillait joyeusement lorsqu'elle tomba dans un trou. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa cheville droite n'était pas du même avis. Au dessus d'elle, les nuages s'agglutinaient dans les cieux. La pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber. Un vent violent se leva. Elle avait mal. Elle avait froid. Et personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Kyo: qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle a acheté toute l'épicerie?**

**- Yuki: c'est vrai qu'elle est partie depuis un moment.**

**- Shigure si dans une heure elle n'est pas revenue, vous irez la chercher.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La boulette de riz commença à pleurer et le ciel fit de même. Personne ne penserait à venir la chercher ici. Elle pensa alors au sifflet _« si tu as un problème, appelle moi » _. Elle souffla dans l'objet jusqu'à s'en étouffer et perdre espoir. Ce fut alors qu'une silhouette apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts et brillants.

**- Tohru: toi?**

L'apparition lui sourit et Tohru s'endormit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Kyo: on va la chercher!**

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva l'onigri allongée par terre. Il la transporta sur le canapé et Shigure appela le dragon.

**- Yuki: qu'est-ce qu'elle a?**

**- Hatori: elle s'est juste foulée la cheville. Par contre, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle a pu arriver jusqu'ici.**

Le jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**- Tohru: où, où est elle?**

**- Kyo: qui ça?**

**- Tohru: celle qui m'as sauvée encore une fois. J'ai vu ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux corbeaux. Elle était là, devant moi. Elle m'a sourit et je me suis endormie.**

Silence.

**- Shigure tu en es sûre Tohru?**

**- Tohru: certaine. Ce n'était pas un rêve.**

Hatori rangea subitement ses affaires et rentra chez lui. Qui est-ce que Tohru avait vu? ELLE ou son fantôme? Mystère…

Ils laissèrent la boulette de riz se reposer et se rendirent dans la cuisine.

**- Kyo: Shigure pourquoi t'avais l'air étonné?**

**- Shigure: cette fille dont Tohru parle, Aya, Hatori et moi, nous l'avons vu mourir sous nos yeux il y a deux ans, bien que son corps est disparu.**

**- Kyo et Yuki: quoi?**

**- Yuki: mais alors, comment se fait-il que Tohru…**

**- Shigure: justement, il y a un problème, un gros problème.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Akito: Shigure? Que veux-tu?**

**- Shigure: t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**- Akito: je t'écoute?**

**- Shigure: il est de moins en moins probable qu'ELLE soit morte.**

**- Akito: comment ça?**

Il lui résuma les derniers évènements.

**- Akito: si tel est le cas, c'est très ennuyeux si elle est en vie, il faut la trouver et l'enfermer au plus vite dans son pavillon. La vie de tout le monde en dépend: elle ne peut pas rester libre.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fille brune était assise sur le toit d'un immeuble. La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Elle portait une robe longue et noire. Dans ses yeux verts se reflétait la lune.

**- ELLE: je suis désolée Akito, mais je suis encore là… Un camion n'a pas suffit à me tuer. Tu aurais dû t'en douter…**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Note : **mirki à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici même si j'ai pas de review ici. Snorf snorf. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! La suite viendra dès que possible (je pense )

* * *

- **Kyo : alors Tohru, comment va ta cheville ?**

La jeune fille était assise sur le canapé. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du chat.

- **Tohru : mieux, merci. Mr Hatori m'a bien soignée. Tu sais Kyo, j'aimerais pouvoir remercier cette fille. Je voudrais la retrouver.**

Il repensa aux paroles de Shigure.

- **Kyo : guéris et ensuite on verra.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Akito : vous avez des nouvelles ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ?**

- **Domestique : non, pas encore. Cependant, certaines personnes affirment avoir vu quelqu'un ressemblant à sa description.**

- **Akito : pensez à préciser qu'ELLE a seize ans désormais.**

- **Domestique : oui.**

- **Akito : dépêchez-vous !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori venait de s'endormir.

**_Flash back (rêve)_**

- Akito : maintenant que tu es médecin, je veux que tu t'occupes d'ELLE. Je te donne la permission de lui parler. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir tous les jours.

La première fois que je lui ai rendue visite, elle lisait dans un coin de son pavillon. Elle fut surprise de me voir car, en général, elle était seule. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Je me souvins de la petite fille qu'elle était, si curieuse et pleine de vie. Un jour, je finis par entendre le son de sa voix. Elle était douce et envoûtante, digne de celle des sirènes. Et chaque jour, je la voyais grandir dans sa prison. Au fond de moi, je souhaitais qu'un jour elle puisse s'épanouir librement loin d'ici. Elle était dotée d'une beauté indescriptible. Son regard reflétait la pureté et la souffrance. J'aurais voulu la voir sourire. J'aurais voulu l'entendre rire. Mais je n'ai vu que des diamants couler de ses yeux émeraude, c'était des larmes de désespoir que j'ai essuyé sur ses joues diaphanes. Je n'ai fait que la consoler en la serrant dans mes bras alors que j'aurais voulu la sauver. Cette enfant fragile, la plus maudite d'entre nous, a réussi à toucher mon cœur glacé. J'ai commencé à l'aimer, elle, cet ange du chaos. Elle m'a dit « je t'aime » avant de disparaître. Ces mots résonnent encore en moi comme une mélodie sans fin.

**_Fin flash back._**

- **Voix : Hatori, Hatori… Réveille-toi !**

Le dragon émergea en sursaut de son sommeil. D'où venait cette voix ? Celle-ci l'appelait et l'entraînait à l'extérieur. Il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui. La nuit était tombée et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il marcha jusqu'à un coin isolé du manoir. Il y avait une fontaine abandonnée en pierres blanches, un banc en fer et de nombreux arbres.

- **Hatori : qui êtes-vous ?**

Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Il se retourna et tomba sur ce regard vert qu'il aimait tant.

- **Hatori : toi ?**

ELLE se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin. Celui- ci n'opposa aucune forme de résistance. Leurs langues, se découvrant pour la première fois, ne se séparèrent à regrets qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

- **Hatori : où étais-tu passée ? Comment…**

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- **ELLE : Hatori, j'ai mis un peu plus de six mois pour me régénérer après l'accident. Comme tout le monde me croyait morte, c'était mon unique chance d'être libre et de découvrir le monde. Tu comprends ?**

- **Hatori : oui.**

Il resserra son étreinte.

- **Hatori : pourquoi être revenue alors ? Pourquoi ?**

- **ELLE : je suis maudite moi aussi. Ce lieu m'attire. Puis, il y a toi…**

- **Hatori : K….**

Elle l'empêcha de prononcer son prénom par un baiser.

- **Hatori : et maintenant ?**

- **ELLE : ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît. Juste que tu m'as aperçue dans la ville. Nous nous reverrons. **

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et disparut dans une pluie de plumes. Le médecin rentra chez lui, le cœur dans les nuages.

_Et si ELLE et Tohru se rencontraient ?_

_Par quoi ELLE est-elle maudite ?_

_Pourquoi Akito tient-il tant à l'enfermer ?_

_Et Hatori dans tout ça ?_


	4. Rencontres

Une semaine plus tard.

Tohru, Kyo et Yuki revenaient du lycée. L'air était frais et les deux garçons étaient en train de se disputer. Ce fut le cri de l'onigri qui coupa les deux excités.

- **Tohru : c'est elle !! Attends !!!**

La brune se retourna.

- **ELLE : Tohru Honda ?**

- **Tohru : oui !! Tu te souviens de mon nom depuis tout ce temps ?**

- **ELLE : bien sûr.**

- **Kyo : c'est qui ?**

- **Tohru : la personne qui m'a donnée le sifflet et qui m'a sauvée l'autre fois.**

- **Yuki : _elle est pas censé être morte ?_**

- **ELLE : je suis heureuse de voir que ta cheville va mieux.**

- **Tohru : c'est grâce à toi ! Je voulais te remercier de tout mon cœur !**

- **ELLE : c'est rien.**

- **Kyo : t'es une Soma paraît-il ?**

- **ELLE : oui.**

- **Yuki : c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

- **ELLE : c'est un secret.**

- **Tohru : je t'invite pour le dîner, c'est d'accord ?**

- **ELLE : volontiers.**

Et ils arrivèrent chez eux en discutant joyeusement. Tohru et ELLE faisaient la cuisine et les garçons mettaient la table. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée du chien. Kyo et Yuki trouvait la jeune fille vraiment adorable. La porte s'ouvrit. Shigure entra dans la pièce. Il fit tomber les livres qu'il portait. ELLE se leva d'un bond.

- **Shigure : toi ? Ici ?**

- **ELLE : Tohru m'a invitée à manger, mais je crois que je vais partir.**

- **Shigure : hors de question. Akito a lancé tout le monde à ta recherche. Je vais appeler le manoir pour qu'on vienne te chercher.**

- **ELLE : tu crois m'attraper aussi facilement sale cabot ? Un camion n'a même pas réussi à me tuer…**

- **Shigure : reste ici petite peste !!**

Il tenta de l'attraper, mais il ne put saisir que l'une des nombreuses plumes qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol. Il jura et se retourna vers les trois jeunes qui lui jetaient un regard interrogatif.

- **Tohru : Mr Shigure ? **

- **Shigure : Kyo, Yuki, sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez vous approchez d'ELLE. C'est compris ? Vous ne devez même pas lui parler si possible.**

- **Yuki : pourquoi ?**

- **Kyo : on a le droit de savoir tout de même.**

- **Tohru : en plus elle est adorable.**

- **Shigure : Akito en a décidé ainsi pour le bien de tous. ELLE est dangereuse. ELLE est la plus maudite d'entre nous.**

- **Tohru : mais…**

- **Shigure : Tohru, comprend une chose, cette fille est un démon qui est capable du pire. ELLE a toujours été enfermée pour la sécurité de tous. Akito a fait ça pour nous protéger.**

- **Tohru : c'est, c'est faux…**

Elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

- **Kyo : c'était pas la peine d'être si méchant.**

- **Shigure : si, bien au contraire.**

La boulette de riz courut jusqu'au centre ville où elle s'assit sur un banc en pierre pour reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes coulaient toujours.

- **Hatori : Tohru ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Elle releva la tête et aperçut le dragon.

- **Tohru : Mr Hatori ? Rien…**

Il prit place à côté d'elle.

- **Hatori : qui est-ce qui t'as fait pleurer ?**

- **Tohru : Mr Shigure…**

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- **Hatori : pourquoi ? **

- **Tohru : il a dit qu'ELLE était un démon et qu'il fallait l'enfermer.**

Il soupira.

- **Tohru : il a dit aussi qu'ELLE était la plus maudite et qu'ELLE était très méchante. Je refuse d'y croire.**

- **Hatori : une seule chose est sûre, ELLE est maudite. Par contre, pour le reste, chacun à sa propre opinion. Certes, l'esprit par lequel ELLE est hantée est dangereux mais elle n'est pas un démon pour autant. Malheureusement Akito et les autres feront tout pour l'enfermer à jamais.**

- **Tohru : pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que toutes les personnes que j'aime vont partir ? Kyo doit être enfermé, et elle aussi… **

- **Hatori : maintenant qu'ELLE est revenue, Kyo est le dernier des soucis d'Akito. Tu sais Tohru, ELLE est plus maudite que le chat d'une certaine manière.**

- **Tohru : hein ?**

- **Hatori : je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je te fais confiance. Tu sauras la sauver.**

- **Tohru : vous croyez ?**

- **Hatori : oui, je l'espère…**

_Par quoi est ELLE maudite ?_

_Va-t-elle se faire attraper par Akito ?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Prochain chapitre : je t'aime, mais… Mirki pour les review !!!


	5. Je t'aime, mais

**Note :** mirkiiii pour les reviews !! Happy !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les paroles d'Hatori avaient réconforté Tohru. Elle avait repris espoir. Ce matin-là, elle était seule. Yuki était en réunion au lycée, Shigure était au manoir et Kyo avait disparu après le petit déjeuner. Elle décida de faire un peu de rangement. Elle commença par la vaisselle puis plaça toutes las assiettes dans le placard. Elle avait presque fini lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle lâcha son verre sous l'effet de la surprise. La boulette de riz fit alors volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un Kyo étonné et amusé.

- **Kyo : je t'ai fait si peur que ça ?**

- **Tohru : Kyo ! Oui, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Elle se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verre. **

Le chat attrapa sa main au passage. Elle rougit.

- **Kyo : tu vas te blesser. Je vais le faire.**

- **Tohru : ah, heu, oui, merci.**

Il planta ses yeux rubis dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- **Kyo : t'es mignonne quand tu rougis pour un rien.**

L'onigri sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle baissa les yeux et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

- **Kyo : ne te cache pas.**

Il poussa délicatement ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

- **Kyo : j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

- **Tohru : oui ?**

Le chat tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

- **Kyo : je vais être enfermé.**

- **Tohru, oui, je sais, au printemps.**

Il en fut surpris mais poursuivit.

- **Kyo : Il ne me reste pas un an à vivre en liberté et malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

- **Tohru : de quoi ?**

- **Kyo : de t'aimer.**

Il caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- **Kyo : pardonne-moi Tohru.**

Il tenta de s'enfuir mais elle le retint par le poignet.

- **Tohru : moi aussi je t'aime Kyo.**

Il sourit tendrement. Le monstre et la princesse. La belle et la bête. Quelle ironie tout de même.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori était assis sur un vieux banc métallique dans un jardin public. Il n'était pas encore minuit et seule la lumière d'un lampadaire délabré lui tenait compagnie. La lune était cruellement absente en cette nuit fraîche. Il savait qu'il était un peu en avance mais il ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce petit bout de papier sur son lit. Un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées.

- **ELLE : Hatori, merci d'être venu.**

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- **Hatori : c'est normal.**

- **ELLE : je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le dragon sentit son cœur se serrer.

- **ELLE : on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Il est impossible de passer notre temps à se cacher. De plus, si quelqu'un du manoir nous surprenait ensemble, les répercussions seraient dramatiques, surtout pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je souhaite que tu puisses être heureux. Je t'aime Hatori, mais on doit se quitter ici.**

Elle se leva et le médecin l'attrapa par le poignet.

- **Hatori : je ne suis pas d'accord.**

- **ELLE : soit réaliste ! De quoi sera fait notre avenir si nous restons ensemble ? Dis-le moi ! Je ne suis capable que tu pire Hatori et je refuse que tu en pâtisses. **

Il se leva à son tour.

- **Hatori : je ne te laisserais pas partir. Pas encore. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais te garder. Je refuse que tu t'en ailles. Tu n'es pas un démon.**

- **ELLE : justement ! Comme tu le sais, à ma naissance, l'esprit qui me hante a été scellé. Cependant, lors de l'accident, le sceau s'est brisé complètement afin que je puisse survivre.**

- **Hatori : c'est impossible !**

- **ELLE : c'est pourtant la vérité. En deux ans, l'esprit a repris ses droits et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler. J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un d'innocent. J'ai peur de tuer comme je l'ai déjà fait.**

Il l'enlaça.

- **Hatori : je t'aiderais à te battre contre « ça ». Tohru aussi. Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être sauvée.**

Elle éclata en sanglot.

- **ELLE : pourquoi ? Je suis dangereuse. Moi, ce n'est pas l'esprit d'un gentil petit animal qui me hante ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là ?**

- **Hatori : Parce que je t'aime A…**

- **ELLE : chut, ne dis pas mon prénom.**

- **Hatori : je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra.**

- **ELLE : je t'aime.**

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle se mit à trembler.

**- ELLE : « ça » veut sortir…**

**- Hatori : il faut que tu résistes.**

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol sous le poids de son corps parcourut de spasmes. ELLE luttait de toutes ses forces. Le dragon s'accroupit et la serra dans ses bras.

- **Hatori : Angela, calme-toi, je suis là.**

Entendre son prénom la calma peu à peu. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, sans savoir que deux personnes les observaient.


	6. Réalité

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori était installé devant son bureau et rangeait les dossiers de ses patients. Il allait rédiger une ordonnance lorsque deux choses bruyantes entrèrent chez lui. Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes.

- **Hatori : Ayame, Shigure, vous voulez quoi ?**

Les deux maudits s'approchèrent.

- **Ayame : on doit te parler de quelque chose.**

Le dragon n'apprécia pas l'air inhabituellement sérieux du serpent.

- **Shigure : on t'a vu avec ELLE et on ne sait pas quoi faire quand Akito nous demande si on sait quelque chose.**

Le médecin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva.

- **Hatori : faîtes ce que vous voulez.**

- **Ayame : mais Ha-chan !!! On ne veut pas que tu aies des problèmes avec Akito. On ne veut pas que tu sois blessé ! **

- **Hatori : c'est gentil.**

- **Shigure : par contre on ne peut pas se taire à propos d'ELLE et tu le sais.**

- **Hatori : dîtes à Akito qu'elle est en ville. De toute façon, moi non plus, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je ne sais même pas où elle habite. De plus, elle sait très bien que tout le monde la cherche.**

- **Shigure : pourquoi l'avoir choisi ELLE ?**

- **Hatori : on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on aime.**

- **Ayame : c'est vrai, mais tu mérites tellement mieux ! Je peux comprendre que tu es pitié d'ELLE, mais ne gâche pas ta vie pour autant !**

L'hippocampe donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui fit sursauter ses des amis.

- **Hatori : je n'ai pas pitié d'elle. Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi tranquille !**

Le chien et le reptile le laissèrent à regrets.

- **Ayame : je ne veux pas qu'ELLE fasse du mal à Hatori !**

- **Shigure : ne t'inquiète pas Aya. Dès que nous l'aurons retrouvée, Akito s'en débarrassera… définitivement…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Tohru : je suis contente d'aller manger chez ton maître Kyo ! Il est très gentil.**

- **Kyo : oui. On va rester là-bas toute l'après-midi…**

- **Tohru : c'est super !!**

- **Kyo : oui…**

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

- **Kyo : c'était pour me permettre de patienter une après-midi entière.**

L'onigri rougit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : ils étaient (déjà ?) arrivés à destination.

- **Kazuma : bonjour vous deux !**

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

- **Kazuma : j'ai commandé le repas.**

- **Kyo : c'était préférable.**

- **Kazuma : Tohru, comment vas-tu ?**

- **Tohru : très bien !!! Merci !!**

L'homme sourit. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il remarqua alors un fait étrange sur son fils adoptif : une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux rubis. C'était une lueur discrète mais rayonnante. Jamais le regard du chat n'avait brillé ainsi.

Tohru avait décidé de faire la vaisselle.

- **Kazuma : Kyo, quelque chose a changé ces derniers jours ?**

Le roux commença à rougir.

- **Kyo : pourquoi me demandez-vous ça, maître ?**

- **Kazuma : des étincelles se sont allumées dans tes yeux et j'aimerais connaître la cause de ton bonheur.**

- **Kyo : (blush) vous, vous avez mal vu !!!**

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la boulette de riz pour apparaître dans la pièce.

- **Tohru : voilà, c'est terminé. Par contre, je ne sais pas où il faut ranger la vaisselle.**

- **Kazuma : je le ferais. Merci d'avoir tout nettoyé.**

- **Tohru : de rien !!!**

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit. Le chat avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille et souriait.

- **Kazuma : c'était donc ça…**

- **Kyo : de quoi vous parlez maître ?**

- **Kazuma : de la lueur dans tes yeux.**

- **Tohru ???**

Kyo se leva, salua rapidement son maître, attrapa Tohru par le poignet et s'enfuit.

- **Kazuma : les yeux d'un garçon amoureux… J'espère que l'enfermement n'aura jamais lieu. J'espère aussi que Tohru n'agit pas par pitié. Il faudra que je lui parle.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Angela.**

Je suis assise dans la petite chambre d'étudiant que j'ai loué. Les rideaux violets sont tirés. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'extérieur.

Je suis assise sur le grand lit qui trône au centre de la pièce. Les volets de l'unique fenêtre sont clos. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le soleil.

Je reste dans le noir pour me calmer. Je résiste depuis près de trois heures contre « ça ». Trois heures que ce maudit esprit tente de sortir. Trois heures que mes larmes coulent et s'écrasent sur la moquette grise. J'ai mal. Alors, comme à chaque fois, je finis par me lever péniblement et par dans la salle de bain. J'y prends le cutter que j'avais acheté exprès. Sa lame brillante est protégée par du plastique noir. Puis, comme une histoire sans fin, je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et je m'entaille le poignet gauche. La douleur de la lame froide qui transperce ma peau a la propriété d'apaiser « ça ». Ensuite, je nettoie tout et je retourne dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'ai une raison de me battre. Je le ferais pour Hatori et Tohru. Je tenterais à nouveau de trouver un moyen pour lever la malédiction. Si la malédiction venait à disparaître, peut-être que mon frère me regarderait. Mon grand frère… son ignorance m'a blessée. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, il m'a toujours considérée comme une étrangère et une chose dangereuse. Il a obéit aux ordres d'Akito sans penser un quart de seconde à moi. Pourtant, lui aussi est maudit. Il aurait pu essayer de me comprendre et de m'aider. Au lieu de ça, tout comme les autres, il m'a rejeté. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'appelle au moins une fois par mon prénom, j'aurais tellement aimé exister à ses yeux.

**Fin POV**

_Par quoi Angela est-elle maudite ?_

_Qui est son frère ?_

_Comment Hatori et elle vont-ils pouvoir vivre leur amour ?_

_Comment Akito va réussir à la capturer ? _


	7. Erreur

**Note :** d'abord mirki pour les review et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic !! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long… J'ai essayé…

**Note1:** pensée en italique

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Angela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce matin-là, Tohru se rendit chez Kazuma à la demande de celui-ci.

- **Tohru : bonjour.**

- **Kazuma : bonjour Tohru. Merci d'être venue. J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec toi.**

- **Tohru : bien sûr, je vous écoute.**

- **Kazuma : je me suis rendu compte que Kyo était amoureux de toi.**

La jeune fille commença à rougir.

- **Kazuma : cependant, comme tu le sais, il sera enfermé dans moins d'un an. Tu sais, la pitié est ce qui le blessera le plus.**

- **Tohru : que voulez-vous dire ?**

- **Kazuma : pourquoi as-tu accepté les sentiments de Kyo ?**

La boulette de riz sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- **Kazuma : est ce par pitié ou par compassion ?**

Le poing de la belle s'écrasa sur la table.

- **Tohru : pas du tout ! Au début, tout ce que je faisais pour Kyo, c'était par amitié comme pour les autres. A présent, lorsque j'agis pour lui, c'est par amour. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Regardez comme je suis égoïste ! Je veux le garder à mes côtés. Je refuse qu'il soit enfermé et qu'on me l'enlève. Je…**

Elle éclata en sanglots. Le maître sourit. Il s'apprêta à parler, lorsque le chat entra dans la pièce.

- **Kyo : bonjour maître. Tohru ?**

Il se précipita vers elle.

- **Kyo : pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait maître ?**

- **Tohru : ce n'est pas de sa faute Kyo. Tu me connais, je pleure pour un rien.**

- **Kyo : mouais. On va rentrer.**

- **Kazuma : profitez bien de chaque instant que vous passerez ensemble.**

- **Tohru : oui, merci.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il grimaça et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir changer ses draps. En effet, depuis quelques temps, il faisait des rêves assez explicites. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il avait envie d'Angela. Cependant, il s'y refusait. Il n'avait pas le droit sous peine d'être accusé de détournement de mineur. Il soupira et alluma le jet d'eau froide dans le but de se rafraîchir les idées. Il resta longtemps immobile sous le liquide glacé. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva un bout de papier avec une adresse. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de la belle. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à destination. Il entra dans un vieil immeuble du centre ville et frappa à une porte bleue au premier étage. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il entra et la referma.

- **Angela : installe toi. J'arrive.**

Il ôta son manteau et ses chaussures puis s'assit sur le lit. Une unique ampoule éclairait la pièce dont les volets étaient clos. La jeune fille sortit alors de la salle de bain. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit en soie noire, à fines bretelles. Elle était assez décolletée et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Le dragon eut un coup de chaud lorsqu'il la vit. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

- **Hatori : pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?**

- **Angela : j'avais envie de te voir et qu'on puisse être tranquille.**

- **Hatori : je vois.**

Elle sourit, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Les idées du médecin commençaient à s'embrouiller. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le pauvre dragon avait de plus en plus chaud. La belle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il se raidit.

- **Hatori : _elle a seize ans, détournement de mineur, elle a seize ans…_ arrête !**

Elle s'arrêta, surprise.

- **Angela : tu n'as pas envie de moi ?**

- **Hatori : _ne me pose surtout pas cette question_ c'est pas ça, mais…**

- **Angela : toi et moi, c'est interdit, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…**

- **Hatori : certes.**

- **Angela : je vais te faire tout oublier.**

Il se laissa faire. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de résister à son désir. Tant pis, c'était leur choix après tout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin.

- **Akito : comment ça ELLE vous a échappée ? Bande d'incapable !!! Appelez moi Hatori, je me sens mal ! Je me suis trop énervée à cause de cette histoire !**

- **Domestique : Mr Hatori n'est pas chez lui.**

- **Akito : comment ça ? Insistez sur son portable ! Il est à mon service après tout !**

- **Domestique : très bien, nous allons essayer.**

Pendant ce temps.

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage d'Hatori. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva Angela, profondément endormie, blottie contre lui. Il sourit. La nuit avait été magique. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la belle. Après quelques minutes, elle grogna.

- **Angela : gneuh ?**

- **Hatori : bonjour toi.**

Elle leva ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- **Angela : bonjour.**

Elle l'embrassa avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

- **Hatori : il va falloir que j'aille travailler.**

- **Angela : pas encore. C'est à peine…**

- **Hatori : 10h00 !!!!!!!**

Il attrapa son portable et vit avec horreur qu'il avait quinze appels en absence en provenance du manoir. Le téléphone vibra et il répondit.

- **Hatori : oui ?**

- **Shigure : ah ! enfin ! Akito nous a fait sa crise de nerf et elle voulait te voir. Or, tu es injoignable et introuvable. Elle est très en colère.**

- **Hatori : désolé, mon portable était en silencieux et je n'avais pas vu l'heure.**

- **Shigure : où es-tu ?**

- **Hatori : nulle part.**

- **Shigure : on a retrouvé une adresse chez toi. Akito, Aya, Kureno et moi sommes en route.**

- **Hatori : pardon ?**

- **Shigure : c'était la seule solution.**

Le serpent repris la communication.

- **Ayame : désolé, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. De toute façon, on sait tous que c'est de sa faute à ELLE. Toi, tu ne seras pas puni. On vient te sauver Ha-chan !**

Il raccrocha.

- **Hatori : ils arrivent…**

- **Angela : …**

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

_Est-ce la fin de la fuite d'Angela ?_

_Pourquoi est-elle si crainte ?_

_Son frère la sauvera t-il ?_

_Et Hatori, comment va-t-il réagir ?_

_Kyo sera-t-il enfermé ?_

_La suite, bientôt…_


	8. Catch her

**Note :** mwahaha je sais que je suis sadique mais voilà la suite ! Et mirki beaucoup pour les reviews !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Les deux amants se rhabillèrent rapidement et Angela passa des menottes aux poignets d'Hatori avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- **Angela : entrez, je vous en prie.**

Les quatre « invités » s'exécutèrent.

- **Akito : qu'as-tu fait à Hatori ?**

- **Angela : comme vous le voyez, je l'ai attaché avec des menottes. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps pour le sauver.**

- **Hatori : _pourquoi ment-elle ?_**

- **Ayame : (se jette sur le dragon) Ha-chan ! Tu vas bien ?**

- **Hatori : oui, merci.**

Le serpent tira son ami loin de la belle.

- **Kureno : il faudrait agir maintenant.**

- **Shigure : c'est fini pour toi. On va t'attraper et t'enfermer. A jamais.**

Son regard était transperçant et la jeune fille fut parcourue de frissons.

- **Angela : laissez-moi tranquille et je ne ferais rien.**

- **Akito : hors de question ! Tu es née pour nous nuire ! Tu as même essayé de t'accaparer Hatori. C'est inadmissible.**

- **Angela : c'est faux.**

Les menottes tombèrent sur le sol.

- **Angela : je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Jamais.**

- **Hatori : _pourquoi ne fuit-elle pas ?_**

- **Akito : tu n'es qu'une menteuse cruelle et diabolique.**

- **Angela : vous exagérez.**

Elle se retourna pour sauter par la fenêtre mais le chef de famille lui lança un galet orné d'un pentagramme en plein milieu du dos. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, emprisonnée dans une cage d'énergie.

- **Akito : j'ai longtemps rêvé de cet instant.**

- **Hatori : Angela…**

- **Akito : ne prononce pas le nom de ce monstre !**

- **Kureno : on s'en va.**

Ils l'emmenèrent au manoir sous le regard triste du médecin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Tohru : quoi ? Elle a été enfermée ?**

- **Shigure : oui Tohru. Je tenais à te l'annoncer. Nous l'avons attrapée ce matin.**

- **Tohru : mais…**

- **Shigure : c'est la meilleure chose pour tout le monde.**

La boulette de riz aquiesa fébrilement et quitta la maison. Elle devait parler à Hatori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Angela**

Cette garce d'Akito m'a enfermée dans ce pavillon que j'avais quitté il y a deux ans. Je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait encore une pierre magique. Peu importe : l'essentiel est qu'Hatori n'ait pas eu de problème. La porte et les fenêtres sont, comme autrefois, scellées par de puissantes barrières magiques. Bien sûr, si « ça » sortait, je pourrais m'enfuir sans problème, mais il était hors de question que je me soumette à cet esprit qui me hante. Il me consume et me ronge chaque jour un peu plus. Un jour, il me détruira complètement et prendra entière possession de mon corps. A ce moment-là, ce sera la fin.

Grand frère, regarde moi, je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi au moins une fois. Ne m'abandonne pas ici. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. Je ne suis pas un objet grand frère. Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît. Sauve moi, pour une fois…

**Fin POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : Tohru, que t'arrive t-il ? Il paraît que tu voulais que je t'ausculte ?**

- **Tohru : j'ai, j'ai menti.**

- **Hatori : comment ça ?**

- **Tohru : je voulais vous parler.**

- **Hatori : je vois…**

Il s'assit à son bureau.

- **Hatori : je suppose que Shigure t'a prévenu qu'elle a été enfermée.**

- **Tohru : oui. C'est, c'est cruel. C'est injuste.**

- **Hatori : oui, et le pire dans cette histoire est qu'Akito pense bien faire. Elle est certaine qu'en enfermant Angela, elle sauve tout le monde.**

- **Tohru : elle s'appelle Angela ?**

- **Hatori : ironique pour quelqu'un qui est censé être dangereux, n'est ce pas ?**

- **Tohru : … moi je trouve que ce prénom lui va très bien. Par deux fois elle m'a sauvée. Elle m'a protégée, comme un ange gardien…**

Le dragon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- **Hatori : tu as raison Tohru. Moi aussi elle m'a sauvée.**

- **Tohru : et maintenant c'est à nous de lui rendre la pareille !**

- **Hatori : calme-toi. Ce n'est pas si simple. Il va falloir réfléchir avant d'agir. Nous n'aurons pas plusieurs chances.**

- **Tohru : très bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous aiderais.**

- **Hatori : merci.**

Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour du serpent et du chien de rendre visite au médecin.

- **Ayame : Ha-chan ! comment vas-tu ?**

- **Hatori : aussi bien que je puisse aller sachant qu'elle est enfermée.**

- **Ayame : mais voyons, on t'a sauvé !**

- **Hatori : c'est ce que tu crois. La seule personne qui m'ait sauvée est emprisonnée entre quatre murs.**

- **Shigure : ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu…**

- **Hatori : la ferme Shigure ! Tu es la dernière personne qui ait le droit de faire la morale dans cette histoire.**

- **Shigure : Ha-chan, je…**

- **Hatori : comment as-tu pu faire ça, alors qu'elle…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nyak nyak, oui j'ai osé arrêter là . Reviews please !!!!


	9. préméditations

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais poster la suite. Désolé. Laissez des reviews pour m'encourager, please !!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : tais-toi Shigure ! Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent face à elle, alors qu'elle…**

- **Shigure : elle n'est qu'une erreur et une menace.**

- **Ayame : …**

- **Hatori : tu la vendrais au diable, alors qu'elle est ta sœur !**

- **Shigure : elle l'est biologiquement. Ca s'arrête là. **

Le chien fit semblant de partir et se cacha à l'entrée du pavillon du dragon afin d'écouter la fin de la conversation.

- Ayame : pourquoi lui dis-tu tout ça ?

- **Hatori : je voudrais qu'il prenne conscience de son erreur. Un peu comme toi avec Yuki. **

- **Ayame : que veux-tu dire ?**

- **Hatori : Angela, depuis longtemps observe Shigure. Elle a toujours espéré un geste de sa part, juste quelques mots. Aujourd'hui encore, elle garde espoir. L'indifférence de son frère est l'une des choses qui l'a le plus blessée. Shigure a toujours ignoré la main que lui tendait cette petite fille perdue. Et maintenant, la petite fille a beaucoup grandit mais elle croit qu'un jour tout changera, elle croit encore que son frère se tournera vers elle. Ayame, même si elle est hantée par un esprit dévastateur, elle n'en reste pas moins une jeune fille au cœur fragile.**

Le serpent ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Le chien sourit doucement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette fille était si stupide. Lui, il ne vivait que pour Akito et pour lui-même. Il y avait ses amis, bien sûr, mais c'était encore différent.

Hatori se leva et prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Une photo en tomba. On pouvait y voir Angela entrain de dormir.

- **Hatori : dors mon ange, nous allons de sauver…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis sa visite chez le dragon, Tohru réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de libérer son amie. Elle avait refusé d'en parler à Kyo et à Yuki pour ne pas les inquiéter. Cependant, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, observa le sifflet que lui avait, jadis, offert Angela, et ferma les yeux. Elle sombra dans le monde des rêves.

_« Il faisait nuit et je n'étais pas encore rentrée. Maman va s'inquiéter. Il pleut et je suis fatiguée. Je ne reconnais plus rien. Je me suis perdue et n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin. J'ai peur et j'ai froid. Je serre de toutes mes forces le sifflet que je porte autour de mon cou et m'écroule sur le sol : mes jambes ne supportaient plus mon poids. Je me mis à pleurer. Encore et encore. Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière moi. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un immense oiseau. Je n'osai pas me retourner. L'ombre sembla lever ses mains vers le ciel. Ce fut alors que des lumières apparurent du néant de cette nuit glacée. Je me levai et suivit les lumières. Elles me menèrent jusqu'à chez moi. Je me retournai pour saluer mon ange gardien mais il avait disparut. Seule une plume tomba délicatement sur le sol. Je la ramassai et frappa à la porte. »_

La boulette de riz se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait complètement oublié cet épisode de sa vie. Et si son bon samaritain avait été, cette fois encore, la belle Angela ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akito était accoudée à la fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Shigure : alors, heureuse ?**

Le chef de famille se retourna.

- **Akito : très. Maintenant que nous l'avons capturée, nous allons pouvoir nous en débarrasser pour de bon. Ainsi, toute notre famille ne sera plus menacée.**

- **Shigure : quand comptes-tu mettre un terme à sa vie ?**

- **Akito : le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la personne qui va la tuer.**

- **Shigure : je peux m'en charger.**

- **Akito : non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Si le pouvoir d'hypnose d'Hatori est poussé à son maximum, il peut tuer le patient. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'efface que certains souvenirs.**

- **Shigure : il n'acceptera jamais.**

- **Akito : il n'aura pas le choix. Soit il se débarrasse de cette menace pour le bien de tous, soit il devra effacer la mémoire de Tohru et il devra alors subir la peine et la tristesse de tous les maudits.**

- **Shigure : c'est parfait. Tout sera bientôt fini. Enfin.**

Le médecin ne tarda pas à apprendre la nouvelle. Il accepta. Quel meilleur moyen de libérer Angela ? Elle pourra s'échapper quand il tentera de lui effacer la mémoire. Il fit par de cette idée à Tohru. La jeune fille acquiésca joyeusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pov Angela**

Akito m'a appris qu'Hatori mettrait fin à ma vie demain matin. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à faire ça. Je sais qu'il doit obéir et je refuse qu'il en souffre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me suiciderais volontiers. Ainsi, j'arrêterais de souffrir et je ne serais plus une menace pour les autres. Cependant, je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à la mère de Tohru de la protéger. J'ai juré à Kana de veiller sur Hatori. Et même si toutes les deux ne sont plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ici, je me dois de tenir mes promesses. Par ailleurs, Tohru est mon amie et Hatori est mon cœur. Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner dans ce monde stupide et cruel. Je me dois de vivre rien que pour eux. Ma décision était prise : je devais absolument m'enfuir d'ici, quelqu'en soit le prix. Si je dois « le » laisser sortir, tant pis.

**Fin Pov**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Akito a t-elle réalisée les conséquences de son acte ?_

_Et si Angela se transforme, que va-t-il arriver ?_

_Tohru perdra t-elle son amie ?_

_Hatori perdra t-il son cœur ?_

_Angela va-t-elle réussir à prendre la fuite ?_

_Shigure changera t-il d'avais sur sa sœur ?_


	10. Tourniquet

**Note:** mirkii pour les reviews!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Crédits :** persos à Natsuki Takaya, Angela est à moi et les paroles sont celle de Tourniquet d'Evanescence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le manoir Soma, l'agitation était palpable. Beaucoup était venu assister au spectacle. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la partie centrale du plus spacieux des jardins. Kyo et Yuki étaient à côté de Tohru et tentaient de lui remonter le moral. En face, se tenait Ayame et Kureno. A leur droite, étaient assis Shigure, ses parents et Akito. Au centre, Angela était à genoux, la tête baissée. Hatori se tenait debout devant elle. Le chef de famille se leva.

- **Akito: j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que d'ici quelques minutes la menace qui pèse sur notre famille va enfin disparaître. Hatori, vas-y.**

Quelques larmes roulèrent le long des joues du dragon alors que sa main avançait lentement vers le front de la belle. Il tremblait et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

- **Angela : attendez !**

Le médecin stoppa son geste. Le chef de famille était furieux.

- **Akito : la ferme !**

La maudite releva la tête.

- **Angela : Tohru, Hatori, pardonnez-moi.**

A cet instant précis, elle fut entourée d'un hâlo de lumière bleue. Le médecin recula de quelques pas et la boulette de riz vint à ses côtés. La transformation d'Angela venait de commencer. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir une ombre apparaître. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un immense oiseau. Ils furent alors tous éblouis avnt que la lumière ne disparaîsse. Elle laissa place à "ça".

**- Tohru: c'est magnifique...**

**- Akito: c'est la fin...**

Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la véritable apparence du quatorzième esprit. L'émerveillement et la stupéfaction se lisaient dans leurs yeux mais elles furent vite remplacées par la peur. La peur de mourir.

Angela s'était assise sur la branche d'un vieux platane. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient allongés et atteignaient désormais ses cuisses. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Elle portait une robe en dentelle noire, longue, et moulante sous forme de bustier. Enfin, de splendides ailes noires ornaient son dos.

- **Tohru : Angela est…**

- **Hatori : … un ange.**

- **Akito: non, c'est...**

- **Shigure: l'enfant du chaos.**

La jeune fille descendit de l'arbre et se posa face à eux.

- **Akito : attrapez-la !**

Des dizaines de domestiques s'exécutèrent mais ils furent vite arrêtés. En effet, certains d'entre eux furent emprisonnés par des racines, d'autres furent paralysés en croisant le regard du chaos. Les plus chanceux d'entre eux parvinrent à toucher Angela et tombèrent raide mort sur le sol. La boulette de riz étouffa un cri.

- **Shigure : voilà la vraie nature de ton prétendu ange gardien. Elle est capable d'absorber l'énergie de ceux qui la touche. Elle a le pouvoir de tout détruire. **

L'onigri éclata en sanglots et se précipita vers son amie.

- **Kyo : Tohru !!!! Non !!!**

Ayame et yuki le retinrent. Hatori se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la belle.

- **Tohru : Angela ! Je t'en prie, reprends-toi!**

- **Hatori : ne laisse pas cette chose te dominer.**

L'ange tourna ses yeux vers eux. Son regard était triste et sombre.

- **Angela : j'avais promis que je vous protégerais tous les deux mais regardez autour de vous. Encore une fois, j'ai fait du mal et j'ai tué. Un jour, je risque de vous blesser vous aussi et ça, je ne peux pas l'admettre.**

"**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more **

_Je ne parviens pas à tuer cette douleur qui me fait suffoquer,_

_J'en suis incapable  
_**I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming **

_Je meurs un peu plus chaque jour sous le poids de la souffrance_

_Je fais couler mon sang pour m'apaiser_

_Et je crie de désespoir car la douleur revient quand la blessure se referme_

_A quel dieu adresser mes prières? Je n'en ai pas._**  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost ? **

_Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvée?_

_Il est bien trop tard pour me ramener_**  
Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me **

_Te souviens-tu de moi et de la première fois que nous nous sommes vus?_

_M'oublieras-tu quand je serais partie ?_

_Ou me rejoindras-tu ?_**  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost ? **

_Mon coeur agonise à chaque instant_

_L'entends-tu crier ?_

_Mon sang de démon souille ce monde et risque de le détruire_

_Suis-je trop perdue pour être sauvée?_**  
My wounds cry for the grave **

_Mes blessures pleurent pour la tombe_

_Laisse-moi les enterrer_**  
My soul cries for deliverance **

_Mon âme demande la délivrance_

_Laisse-moi lui donner_**  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet **

_J'ai renié mon dieu, je suis le mal et la destruction_

_Je ne peux plus être sauvée désormais_

(Elle fit apparaître un poignard ensorcelé)**  
My suicide **

_Mon suicide…_"

- **Angela : pardonne-moi ma faiblesse mon amour, pardonne-moi Tohru…**

Elle planta rageusement le couteau dans son abdomen et s'effondra sur le sol. La transformation cessa. Le médecin et Tohru accoururent vers elle. L'hippocampe, malgré les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux, tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais le lit de velours rouge s'étendait de plus en plus sous le corps fin de la jeune fille. Elle entrouvrit les yeux un instant, tendit sa main vers Shigure et murmura :

- **Pourquoi grand frère ?**

Son bras retomba lourdement sur le sol et ses paupières se refermèrent.

_Angela va-t-elle mourir ? Si oui, comment vont réagir Hatori et Tohru ?_

_Si non, quel pourra être leur avenir ?_

_Comment va réagir Shigure face à cette question ?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui veut la suite ??????


	11. Petite soeur

**Note : **mirki pour vos reviews !!!! Ca me fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malgré le désaccord de la majorité de la majorité des Soma, Hatori transporta Angela chez lui. Tohru l'accompagna et l'aida du mieux qu'elle pût. Il lui fit quelques points de suture, l'installa dans son lit et la perfusa.

- **Hatori : tu peux y aller Tohru. Merci de ton aide.**

- **Tohru : je vous en prie. J'espère qu'elle va guérir.**

- **Hatori : je n'en sais rien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et à espérer.**

- **Tohru : c'est vrai. Mais qui va s'occuper d'elle lorsque vous irez chez vos autres patients ?**

- **Hatori : moi. J'ai dit à Akito que je renonçai à mon travail pour m'occuper d'elle. Elle a accepté car elle pense qu'Angela va mourir rapidement et qu'à ce moment là, tout redeviendra comme avant.**

- **Tohru : vous êtes gentil Mr Hatori.**

- **Hatori : non. Juste amoureux.**

La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle aussi connaissait ce sentiment.

- **Hatori : va retrouver Kyo. Je te donnerais des nouvelles et bien entendu, tu es la bienvenue ici.**

- **Tohru : merci !**

Elle s'en alla avec, tout de même, un poids sur le cœur. Le dragon installa une chaise devant le lit de la belle et s'assit dessus.

- **Hatori : à qui as-tu promis de nous protéger Tohru et moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi ? Angela, je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois. Pas maintenant, alors qu'on pouvait enfin être ensemble.**

Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement la faible respiration de la jeune fille. Cette douce musique le berça jusqu'à l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru entra dans la maison du chien.

- **Yuki et Kyo : alors ???**

- **Tohru : il faut attendre. Mr Hatori fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la sauver.**

- **Kyo : et toi, ça va ?**

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- **Tohru : on fait aller.**

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux.

- **Tohru : c'est mon amie, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.**

- **Kyo : ça n'arrivera pas. J'en suis sûre.**

- **Yuki : le baka neko a raison. Hatori va bien la soigner, tu verras.**

Dans la pièce voisine, Shigure était assis et ne disait rien. A vrai dire, depuis le retour du manoir il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

- **Tohru : est-ce que Mr Shigure va bien ?**

- **Kyo : on dirait, mis à part le fait qu'il est devenu muet.**

- **Yuki : au moins ça nous fait des vacances.**

- **Kyo : de fait.**

- **Tohru : Mr Shigure ?**

Elle s'était approchée de lui.

- **Shigure : qui a-t-il ?**

- **Tohru : vous allez bien ?**

- **Shigure : très bien ma chère Tohru.**

Il se leva et sortit de chez lui sous le regard surpris des trois jeunes. Il traversa les bois et bifurqua en direction du manoir. Pourquoi les derniers mots d'Angela avaient été « pourquoi grand frère ? » ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette fille s'accrochait à lui, alors qu'il avait été odieux avec elle ? Il avait été troublé par ce regard perdu et triste et ça l'énervait. Il s'arrêta devant le pavillon d'Hatori et hésita. A quoi bon y aller ? A quoi bon ? Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une main le rattrapa.

- **Hatori : Shigure ? Qu'est ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?**

- **Shigure : j'étais venu voir Angela.**

- **Hatori : hein ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui souhaiter de brûler en enfer ?**

- **Shigure : non. **

- **Hatori : très bien. Entre.**

Le médecin prépara du thé pendant que son ami se rendit au chevet de sa sœur.

- **Shigure : c'est la première et la dernière fois que je viendrais te rendre visite. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu espères toujours que je me tourne vers toi ? La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que j'ai compris ce que voulait dire Hatori et Tohru quand ils disaient que tu étais leur ange gardien. Tu aurais certainement été aussi le mien si je ne t'avais pas rejeté. Tant pis pour moi. Il est trop tard désormais. Au revoir Angela.**

- **Hatori : au moins tu auras compris quelque chose d'important.**

- **Shigure : prend soin d'elle.**

Il s'en alla, un sentiment étrange dans le cœur.

**POV Angela**

C'est la première fois que Shigure m'appelle par mon prénom. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Si je me réveille, je te rendrais visite grand frère. Je te le promets. Et toi Hatori, pourquoi abandonnes-tu tout pour moi ? Aurais-je volé ton cœur sans le savoir ?

**Fin POV**

Hatori changea la perfusion et ferma les volets. Il posa une main sur le front d'Angela.

- **Hatori : reviens, je t'en prie.**

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Son cœur rata un battement sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

- **Hatori : Kana ??? **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors ??


	12. Souvenirs

**Note :** mirki beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : Kana ??**

Il n'en revenait pas de revoir dans son pavillon celle qu'il avait tant aimée il y a cinq ans. Et oui, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il avait été contraint de lui effacer la mémoire.

- **Kana : bonjour Hatori-san. Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

- **Hatori : Non, pas du tout. Que désirez-vous ?**

Il avait du mal à la vouvoyer.

- **Kana : je viens rendre visite à Mlle Angela.**

- **Hatori : tu, vous la connaissez ?**

La jeune femme sourit.

- **Kana : oui, je lui dois beaucoup vous savez.**

- **Hatori : ah, euh, très bien. Entrez. Je vous laisse. Vous n'avez qu'à me faire signe lorsque vous voudrez partir. Je n'aime pas la laissez seule.**

- **Kana : parfait, merci.**

Le dragon s'installa à son bureau. La femme qu'il a aimée et celle qu'il aime étaient dans la même pièce. La situation était assez étrange. Il attrapa un dossier mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Vaincu, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. En général, il n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais là c'était différent.

- **Kana : bonjour Angela. Dès que j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, je me suis** **empressée de te rendre visite. Alors comme ça, tu as voulu te sacrifier pour ne pas risquer de blesser ceux que tu aimes. Ton geste était magnifique Angela, mais tu dois continuer à vivre car les personnes auxquelles tu tiens ont besoin de toi. De plus, tu as très bien su veiller sur Hatori et sur la jeune fille dont tu m'avais parlée. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir demandé d'être son ange gardien, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu es bien plus que ça à ses yeux.**

- **Hatori : _Kana, même en ayant tout oublié, tu lui as demandé de veiller sur moi. Mais pourquoi ?_**

- **Kana : je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, mais je voudrais encore une fois te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Cette nuit-là, tu m'as sauvée la vie en empêchant ce domestique de me tuer. Tu as béni mon mariage et tu m'as portée bonheur. Angela, bat-toi pour ceux que tu aimes car tu es l'ange gardien de bien plus de monde que ce que l'on peut penser. Guéris vite, je t'en prie.**

Elle se leva et tomba nez à nez avec le dragon.

- **Hatori : je venais voir comment ça allait.**

- **Kana : très bien. Bonne journée Hatori-san.**

Elle s'en alla et le médecin sourit.

- **Hatori : merci…**

**POV Angela**

La visite de Kana m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Est-ce la vérité ? Suis-je réellement l'ange gardien de ceux que j'ai aidé ? C'est impossible… L'ange du chaos ne peut pas et ne doit pas faire le Bien. Et pourtant…

**Fin POV**

L'hippocampe s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Sa peau était douce et pâle. Il l'observa un moment et soupira.

- **Hatori : Angela, écoute-moi bien. Que tu meures ou que tu vives, ça ne changera absolument rien. Dans tous les cas, je viendrais avec toi. Désormais, notre avenir est entre tes mains princesse.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure et Yuki étant sortis, Tohru et Kyo s'étaient installés sur le canapé et regardaient un film. L'onigri avait la tête posée sur les genoux de son homme et dormait profondément. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et tentait de lire les sous-titres. La jeune fille fit un rêve étrange.

« _C'était le jour où Angela m'a donnée le sifflet. Je l'avais invitée à manger une glace et nous nous étions installées sur un banc en pierre dans un jardin public. Il faisait très beau et aucun nuage ne venait souiller le ciel azur._

- _Angela : dis Tohru, je peux te raconter une histoire très triste ?_

- _Tohru : oui._

- _Angela : c'est celle d'une belle jeune fille qui était un ange. Elle vivait sur Terre et était tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Malheureusement cet amour était interdit. De plus, celui-ci ne l'aimait pas et il la trompait. Dépitée, elle se suicida pour rentrer chez elle, au paradis. Une fois là-haut, elle fut punie pour son comportement et ses enfants furent maudits. Elle devint l'ange du Chaos._

- _Tohru : (pleure) c'est injuste._

- _Angela : oui. Est-ce que tu sais comment un ange meurt ?_

- _Tohru : non._

- _Angela : soit il se coupe les ailes, soit il se plante un objet magique dans l'abdomen._

_La scène se brouilla et je revis Angela entrain d'essayer de se tuer. Du sang, rouge et brillant mêlé à des larmes. Sais-tu comment meurent les anges ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… _»

- **Tohru : Angela !!!!!!!!**

Elle avait hurlé et s'était réveillée en sursaut, faisant une belle frayeur au chat.

- **Kyo : qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?**

Elle commença à pleurer.

- **Tohru : j'ai fait un cauchemar. Angela, elle va mourir…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps.

Hatori se leva précipitamment. Le cœur d'Angela venait de s'arrêter.

_Alors ?_


	13. Peurs

**Note :** je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Happy !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le cœur d'Angela venait de s'arrêter. Tohru suivit son intuition et se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers le manoir. Pendant ce temps, Hatori avait installé la belle sur le sol et commençai un massage cardiaque (ndla : parce que faire un massage cardiaque sur une surface molle c'est complètement inutile.). Ses larmes coulaient et s'écrasaient doucement sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il refusait de perdre espoir. Kana lui avait dit que le printemps revenait toujours, même après les hivers les plus longs. Alors, il voulait y croire. L'hippocampe ne se rendit même pas compte que Tohru était entrée dans la pièce et qu'elle s'était agenouillée près d'eux.

- **Tohru : est-ce qu'elle … ?**

- **Hatori : …**

Il se refusait de répondre. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop difficile. Il finit par arrêter ses manœuvres de réanimation.

- **Hatori : l'histoire se termine ici.**

La boulette secoua la tête et prit le sifflet qu'Angela lui avait offert des années plus tôt. Elle souffla dedans à en perdre haleine. L'horloge sonna midi. Elle souffla une ultime fois. L'objet semblait émettre une longue plainte.

- **Angela : Tohru…**

- **Tohru : Angela !!!!!!! **

- **Hatori : …**

La belle grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.

- **Angela : pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? **

- **Tohru : parce qu'on a besoin de toi ici. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser.**

L'ange se redressa un peu et s'adossa au mur.

- **Hatori : bienvenue.**

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son bureau, tremblant. L'onigri enlaça son amie.

- **Tohru : merci d'être revenue. Merci.**

- **Angela : cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui m'as sauvée Tohru.**

- **Tohru : je vais te laisser avec Mr Hatori. Tu sais, il a vraiment eu peur pour toi.**

Elles se relevèrent. La boulette de riz salua le médecin et s'en alla. Angela s'approcha du dragon.

- **Angela : Hatori ?**

Il resta le nez plongé dans son dossier.

- **Hatori : quoi ?**

- **Angela : merci de t'être occupé de moi et d'avoir voulu me sauver.**

- **Hatori : c'est mon métier.**

- **Angela : menteur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes pas ?**

Il la poussa et retourna dans la chambre où il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Ensuite, il s'assit par terre, adossé au lit. Il tremblait. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à son niveau, et l'enlaça.

- **Angela : pardonne-moi mon amour.**

- **Hatori : plus jamais. Ne recommence plus jamais.**

- **Angela : je te le jure.**

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa aller dans les bras de quelqu'un. En fait, il avait eu peur. Peur de perdre encore une fois celle qu'il aimait, peur de souffrir encore.

- **Angela : je suis vraiment désolé.**

- **Hatori : tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu voulais agir pour le bien de tous.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chez Shigure.

Tohru arriva en sautillant joyeusement.

- **Shigure : tu as l'air de très bonne humeur.**

- **Tohru : oui !! Angela s'est réveillée et elle est en pleine forme !!!**

- **S, Y et K : hein ???????**

- **Tohru : c'est la vérité. Tout fini bien finalement.**

- **Shigure : …. _Ça aurait été plus simple si elle était morte…_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : Angela, il va falloir prévenir Akito.**

- **Angela : je sais. Peux-tu t'en charger ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.**

- **Hatori : bien sûr princesse. A plus tard.**

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir. La jeune fille, quant à elle, sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers la maison de son frère. Elle devait lui parler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Yuki : je sors. Kakeru et Machi veulent aller au cinéma.**

- **Kyo : et Tohru et moi on va chez le maître.**

- **Shigure : très bien. Amusez-vous bien.**

Le chien se prépara du thé au citron et s'installa à son bureau. Il devait rendre son manuscrit d'ici la fin de la semaine et, comme d'habitude, il était en retard. Il commença à écrire lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il reposa sa plume et se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec Angela. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur.

- **Shigure : qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

- **Angela : parler.**

- **Shigure : je n'ai pas envie. Une autre fois, peut-être.**

Cependant, il changea rapidement d'avis face au regard meurtrier de la jeune fille.

- **Shigure : très bien. Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

- **Angela : d'abord, je voudrais te remercier de t'être déplacer pour voir comment j'allais. **

- **Shigure : …**

- **Angela : ensuite, je voudrais savoir une chose.**

- **Shigure : laquelle ?**

- **Angela : est-ce qu'un jour tu me considèreras comme ta sœur ?**

- **Shigure : je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.**

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- **Shigure : et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?**

- **Angela : continuer à poursuivre mon but.**

- **Shigure : et quel est-il ?**

- **Angela : lever la malédiction…**

_Shigure aimera t-il sa sœur un jour ?_

_Kyo sera-t-il enfermé ?_

_Quel est l'avenir d'Angela et Hatori ?_

_La malédiction sera-t-elle levée ?_

_Et Akito dans tout ça ?_

A suivre…


	14. Légende

**Note :** mirkiiii pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de longs chapitres, désolé !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Shigure : tu veux … lever la malédiction ?**

- **Angela : oui, depuis longtemps.**

- **Shigure : et tu sais comment faire ?**

- **Angela : qui sait…**

Elle disparut, comme à son habitude, dans un nuage de plumes noires sans que le chien n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Akito : comment ça elle s'est réveillée ?**

- **Hatori : finalement, ses blessures ont guéries.**

- **Akito : très bien, elle ne devra plus jamais mettre les pieds ici. Fais le lui savoir.**

- **Hatori : d'accord.**

- **Akito : et au fait, fait savoir à tout le monde que Kyo sera enfermé le premier jour du printemps.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru frottait énergiquement l'évier. Kyo n'avait même pas trois mois à vivre à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le sauver. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à lever la malédiction, mais encore fallait-il trouver le moyen. Quelques larmes naquirent à nouveau dans ses yeux devenus sombres. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Angela…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo faisait les cent pas sur le toit. Depuis que l'annonce de son enfermement était devenue officielle, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment se comporter face à Tohru ? Que dire à son maître ? Comment agir avec les autres ? Il était perdu. Il voulait profiter pleinement du peu de temps qui lui restait, mais il voulait éviter d'avoir des regrets. Tohru… Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se dire adieu ? Comment allaient-ils supporter cette séparation ? Le temps passe et ne se retourne pas…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatori faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Si Angela était interdite de séjour au manoir, comment allaient-ils faire pour se voir ? Akito accepterait-elle leur amour ? C'était peu probable. Le dragon voulait croire en l'avenir mais ça lui était difficile. Comment construire quelque chose dans ces conditions ? Il poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aurait aimé être libre et partir loin du manoir. Malheureusement, lui et les autres maudits étaient, en quelque sorte, enchaînés par des liens qui refusaient de céder. Que faire désormais ? Continuer à vivre comme avant ou prendre sa vie en main ? Telle est la question…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela était assise sous un cerisier dans un jardin public. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et brillant. Une légère brise soufflait dans les branches des arbres. Une jeune fille s'installa à côté d'elle.

- **Tohru : bonjour Angela.**

- **Angela : salut.**

- **Tohru : je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

- **Angela : bien sûr.**

- **Tohru : est-ce que tu sais comment lever la malédiction ?**

L'ange sourit.

- **Angela : pas vraiment, mais si tu veux m'aider, ça serait avec plaisir.**

- **Tohru : merciiiii !!!!!!!**

- **Angela : mais avant toute chose, je dois te raconter la véritable histoire de la malédiction. Je t'en avais déjà dit quelques mots il y a un moment.**

- **Tohru : je t'écoute.**

« Dans les temps très anciens, les créatures divines pouvaient voyager librement entre leur monde et celui des humains. Au total, il existait trois territoires : celui des humains, celui de la lumière et celui de l'ombre, les deux derniers se livrant une guerre sans merci. Le dieu du paradis était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un ange magnifique, dont les ailes scintillaient plus qu'une pluie de diamants. Il était prêt à tout pour la séduire. Malheureusement pour lui, l'objet de sa convoitise aimait un humain. L'ange était prêt à tout pour vivre à ses côtés, même à se couper les ailes. Le dieu ne pouvant l'accepter, il demanda de l'aide au dieu de l'enfer, qui lui prêta un vieux grimoire de magie noire. Pendant ce temps, l'ange se préparait à se marier à son amour. Pour la cérémonie, elle invita treize animaux, ceux qu'elle préférait. Alors que leur union allait être scellée, le dieu tenta de maudire les mariés mais le chat tenta de l'en empêcher. Ainsi, lui seul fut maudit par l'esprit d'un monstre. De rage, le dieu tua alors l'humain et viola l'ange. A cause de ces actes horribles, les descendants du dieu furent maudits par l'esprit des treize animaux qui protégeaient la belle. Celle-ci, morte de désespoir et de chagrin devant le corps inanimé de son amour, changea de camp. Elle passa de la lumière à l'ombre. Ses ailes blanches devinrent noires. Le dieu la supplia de revenir, mais ce fut en vain. Elle promit de revenir à travers les siècles pour se venger de lui et de protéger les treize esprits de lui. Et dans un nuage de plumes, elle disparut. »

- **Angela : voilà la tragique histoire de la famille Soma. En résumé, je devrais tuer Akito, afin de respecter le souhait de mon ancêtre.**

- **Tohru : peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour protéger les maudits.**

- **Angela : je l'espère.**

_Et maintenant, que va-t-il advenir de tout ce petit monde ?_

_Quels vont être les choix d'Hatori, Angela, Tohru, Kyo et Shigure ?_

_La malédiction pourra t-elle être levée ?_

A suivre….


	15. Au revoir

**Note :** vraiment merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolé si le chapitre est cours, mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Akito : Hatori, étant donné que j'ai banni Angela du clan, plus personne ne doit avoir de contact avec elle. Personne. Hatori, tu dois choisir entre elle et toute ta famille. J'attends ta réponse ce soir.**

Voilà ce que le dragon venait d'apprendre. Désormais, il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Akito et les autres maudits. D'un autre côté, il aimait Angela et la voulait à ses côtés. Pourquoi la vie était-elle toujours aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? Il déambula longtemps dans la ville jusqu'à atteindre la forêt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo et Tohru étaient seuls toute la matinée. Le chat tenta alors de s'éclipser.

- **Tohru : attends !**

- **Kyo : autant se dire adieu le plus vite possible.**

La jeune fille lui saisit violemment le poignet.

- **Tohru : non Kyo ! Tant que tu n'es pas enfermé, il reste une lueur d'espoir et je veux y croire. Croire qu'on pourra toujours rester ensemble.**

Le roux esquissa un faible sourire.

- **Kyo : toujours aussi optimiste. C'est pour ça que je t'aime d'ailleurs.**

Il l'attira légèrement vers lui et l'embrassa. Combien de temps allait pouvoir durer leur amour ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans la forêt, Hatori emprunta un petit sentier qui le mena près d'un étang. Angela y était assise, ses ailes noires déployées. Le soleil l'éclairait délicatement, faisant briller ses grands yeux verts. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle fit disparaître ses plumes.

- **Hatori : bonjour toi. Tu es au courant de la décision d'Akito ?**

- **Angela : oui. Je sais aussi que tu vas devoir faire un choix. Celui-ci étant difficile, je vais choisir pour toi. Reste avec eux, tu ne dois pas tout quitter pour moi.**

- **Hatori : mais… si j'agis ainsi, nous devrons nous quitter ici.**

- **Angela : je sais.**

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. Le dragon s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

- **Hatori : je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.**

- **Angela : tu n'as pas le choix et je m'en rends compte. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Inutile de te sacrifier pour moi.**

Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

- **Hatori : je t'aime.**

- **Angela : moi aussi. A présent va t-en, il faut que nous en finissions vite.**

Alors qu'il la lâchait, près à obéir, la belle tomba à genoux sur le sol, prise de nausée.

- **Hatori : qu'est ce que tu as ?**

- **Angela : rien. Va t-en.**

- **Hatori : hors de question.**

Il l'installa contre un arbre et resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée.

- **Hatori : dis moi la vérité.**

- **Angela : je suis enceinte. Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure regardait par la fenêtre. Désormais, à cause de la décision du chef de famille, il ne pourrait plus voir sa sœur. C'était peut-être plus simple finalement. Cependant, au fond de lui, il regrettait et ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : de quoi ? Tu es… C'est merveilleux !**

Il la serra dans ses bras mais elle ne réagit pas.

- **Angela : désolé de mon manque d'enthousiasme, mais étant donné la situation, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.**

- **Hatori : je vais rester avec toi.**

L'ange se leva.

- **Angela : si un jour la malédiction disparaît, je te jure que je te retrouverais et que je te présenterais à ton enfant. En attendant, nos chemins doivent se séparer ici. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas partir et je ne peux pas rester. Je t'aime mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Il faudra être fort mon cœur. A un de ces jours certainement.**

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut dans un nuage de plume noires.

- **Hatori : non…**

Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules et il ne chercha pas à les retenir. Encore une fois il perdait celle qu'il aimait et c'était absolument insupportable. Tiendrait-il sans elle ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On frappa chez Shigure et il alla ouvrir.

- **Shigure : Angela ? Tu sais qu'Akito…**

- **Angela : oui, je sais. Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Prends bien soin d'Hatori, je t'en conjure. Sois heureux. Au revoir grand frère et à un jour peut-être.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- **Shigure : au revoir petite sœur.**

Elle disparut, le sourire aux lèvres. Un de ses souhaits venait de se réaliser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dragon rentra chez lui et s'écroula sur le lit. Il voulait mourir. Sans elle, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il voulait partir et s'enfuir. Il alla chercher un couteau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela s'assit dans l'arrêt de bus. Elle aurait tant souhaité former une famille avec Hatori et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle aurait tant voulu rester à ses côtés. Sans lui, aurait-elle la force de se battre ? Sans lui, aura-t-elle la volonté de vivre ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle traversa. Des phares foncèrent vers elle, et…

_Hatori et Angela vont-ils vivre ou mourir ?_

_Kyo sera-t-il enfermé ?_

A suivre…


	16. A l'hôpital

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews !!!/ Pas le temps pour de longs chapitres, désolé !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une voiture folle fonça à tout allure vers Angela. Celle-ci s'écarta juste à temps et l'auto percuta de plein fouet un poteau. La belle accourut afin de secourir le conducteur. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Akito au volant, un large filet de sang dégoulinant d'une plaie à la tête. Elle appela les secours et attendit. Les choses n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment.

Hatori s'était emparé d'un petit couteau de cuisine à la lame aiguisée. Il réfléchit un instant et l'approcha lentement de son poignet, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- **Ayame : Ha-chan !!!!!! Akito est à l'hôpital ! Il faut que tu viennes.**

- **Hatori : _et merde._**

Le serpent aperçu alors l'arme.

- **Ayame : tu faisais quoi avec ça ?**

- **Hatori : rien du tout. On y va.**

- **Ayame : _je ne pensai pas qu'il en viendrait à vouloir se suicider._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hôpital.

Akito était gravement blessée. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures, notamment à la tête et à l'abdomen. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un peu trop peut-être. Le chef de famille était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs et était sous oxygène. Ses yeux clos et son teint diaphane, la faisait passer pour morte. Angela s'était installée sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure avait rejoint ses deux amis pour aller à l'hôpital.

- **Shigure : j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.**

- **Ayame : c'est vrai.**

Le dragon restait muet. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le serpent l'interrompe ? Pourquoi ne laissait-on pas mourir ?

- **Shigure : Hatori ?**

- **Ayame : Ha-chan ? Ca va ?**

Le médecin hocha faiblement la tête mais il ne parvint pas à sourire. Comment le pourrait-il encore, alors que celle qu'il aime est loin désormais ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Yuki : c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi Kyo, qu'Akito ait eu un accident.**

- **Haru : oui, avec un peu de chance elle va y rester et tu resteras libre.**

- **Kyo : c'est vrai.**

- **Tohru : mais ça serait triste tout de même. Même si elle a fait beaucoup de mal, personne ne mérite de mourir si jeune. Personne.**

- **Kyo : Tohru, mais…**

- **Tohru : Kyo, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne sois pas enfermé et tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. C'est trop horrible.**

- **Kyo : t'as raison.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Infirmière : Akito Soma ? Chambre 13. Je vous prierais d'attendre devant la porte car une personne est déjà à ses côtés.**

- **Ayame : ça doit être Kureno.**

- **Infirmière : non. C'est une jeune fille. Elle s'appelle Angela Soma.**

- **S, A et H : quoi ?????????**

Ils accoururent de peur que l'ange ne fasse une bêtise. Contre toutes attentes, elle était au chevet d'Akito et lui parlait.

- **Angela : tu sais Akito, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes parents ont voulu se débarrasser de moi. De plus, je sais que tu étais persuadée que j'étais une menace pour tout le monde et tu as voulu protéger ta famille. C'est normal. Personne n'a vu que j'essayais de lutter contre cet esprit maléfique qui me hante. Je dois tout de même te remercier d'avoir demandé à Hatori de me rendre visite. Lui et Tohru m'ont sauvée. Ils m'ont portée de l'intérêt et m'ont montrée que je n'étais pas une chose inutile. Ils m'ont rendu mon humanité. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'ai envie de lever la malédiction pour qu'ils soient heureux. Je leur dois bien ça. J'aimerais aussi le faire pour mon frère et toi et pour tous les maudits sur lesquels je suis censée veiller. Toutefois, tu m'as demandée de partir loin d'ici, loin de vous tous, mais cela m'est impossible. Cet esprit qui m'habite refuse d'abandonner les animaux. Alors, afin de respecter ton choix Akito, je vais me cacher quelque part dans les environs, là où personne ne pourra me voir. Akito, l'esprit de cet ange déchu réclame vengeance, mais je ne lui obéirais pas. Je ne veux plus avoir de sang sur les mains, je refuse de tuer encore une fois. Le jour de ta mort, sera celui que la Faucheuse aura décidé. Alors, avant de partir…**

Elle déposa une plume noire sur la poitrine du chef de famille.

- **Angela : soit pardonnée pour tout Akito et j'espère qu'un jour, toi et moi, ne serons plus ennemies. Au revoir.**

Elle se leva de la chaise et se retourna pour s'en aller. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit avec étonnement les trois maudits. Elle tenta de les ignorer et de passer la porte malgré tout, mais le dragon la retint par le poignet. Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers lui.

- **Hatori : Angela, ne pars pas…**

A cet instant, le serpent et le chien purent lire dans leurs yeux toute la force de leurs sentiments respectifs. Et, bien malgré elle, la jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de son homme en pleurant. Cet enfant qu'elle portait, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Un bruit strident se fit entendre : le cœur d'Akito venait de s'arrêter.

A suivre…


	17. Enfermement

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italiques.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre : le cœur d'Akito venait de s'arrêter. Comme aucun médecin ne venait, Hatori voulut s'approcher, mais Angela le retint. Les trois adultes lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

- **Shigure : tu veux qu'elle meure ?**

- **Angela : absolument pas.**

Elle ferma les yeux et la plume qu'elle avait posée sur le chef de famille se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière noire. Celle-ci s'intensifia avant de disparaître. La plume se volatilisa et le cœur d'Akito reprit sa course.

- **Angela : être maudit par l'ange du chaos a ses avantages. La vie et la mort appartiennent au chaos. Cet esprit a un pouvoir immense.**

- **Shigure : merci.**

- **Ayame : et maintenant ?**

- **Angela : la vie continue.**

- **Hatori : avec toi alors.**

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Après tout, eux aussi avaient le droit au bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

- **Angela : avec joie.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Akito pu retourner au manoir Soma.

- **Hatori : Akito, j'aimerais vous parler.**

- **Akito : tu peux partir avec elle si tu le souhaites. Ca m'est égal à présent.**

Le dragon pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- **Hatori : vous êtes sûre ?**

- **Akito : oui, du moment que tu continues à être notre médecin.**

- **Hatori : bien sûr.**

- **Akito : parfait. Alors va la rejoindre, elle et son enfant…**

L'hippocampe se demanda comment le dieu pouvait être au courant. Il murmura un merci et s'en alla. Pourquoi Akito avait-elle subitement changé d'attitude ? Mystère…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour de l'enfermement était arrivé.

- **Angela : Tohru… Je suis désolée. Je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de lever la malédiction !**

- **Tohru : merci…**

L'onigri et les maudits étaient tous réunis devant le futur pavillon du chat. Kyo arriva en dernier accompagné de son maître. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer celui de son aimée.

**Flash back**

Veille au soir. Kyo regardait les étoiles sur le toit de Shigure pour la dernière fois.

- **Tohru : Kyo ? Je peux ?**

- **Kyo : bien sûr.**

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- **Tohru : je t'attendrais Kyo.**

- **Kyo : pourquoi faire ? Je vais finir ma vie dans ce pavillon…**

- **Tohru : bien sûr que non !! Angela trouvera un moyen de lever la malédiction et tu seras libre ! Je t'attendrais Kyo !!**

- **Kyo : merci princesse.**

Et ce fut sous la lune ronde et argentée qu'ils échangèrent leurs premières caresses et leur dernier baiser…

**Fin flash back**

Tohru pleurait et Angela l'avait prise dans ses bras. Tous les maudits étaient tristes car, enfin de compte, il appréciait le chat. Les yeux de Kazuma brillaient de peine et de désespoir. Kyo entra dans le pavillon et ne se retourna pas. Il refusait de voir les larmes de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Akito avança et ferma la porte. Le chat venait d'être enfermé et chacun s'en alla de son côté. Angela resta longtemps au côté de la boulette de riz et elle tenta de la consoler, en vain.

- **Tohru : pourquoi ?**

- **Angela : la vie fait ce qu'elle veut, mais je trouverais un moyen de te rendre Kyo. Je t'en fais la promesse.**

- **Tohru : merci…**

- **Angela : je sais que vivre sans lui va être terrible, mais il faut que tu gardes espoir et que tu penses au jour où vous vivrez ensemble.**

- **Tohru : oui…**

- **Angela : Tohru, tous tes amis sont là pour toi et ils t'aiment. Alors, laisse-les te rendre ta joie de vivre et continue d'exister pour eux, en attendant que Kyo revienne.**

- **Tohru : d'accord.**

Angela se leva et confia la jeune fille à son frère et au rat. En effet, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV Kyo**

Une journée sans elle et je commence à devenir fou. Son sourire, son parfum, ses gestes, sa voix… Elle me manque déjà. Comment vais-je parvenir à vivre ici tout ce temps ? Sans elle, je ne peux qu'essayer de survivre… et si Dieu existe, je l'en conjure de veiller sur elle. Je l'aime tant…

**Fin POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Un corps gisant dans un lit de sang… Des plumes noires… Une rose rouge… Un ange aux ailes noires…

Mais que s'est-il passé ?

A suivre…


	18. Suicide

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique

**Crédits :** persos de Natsuki Takaya. Paroles de Roméo et Juliette. Angela à moi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et un mois passa… Tohru semblait aller un peu mieux et Angela et Hatori s'étaient installés dans un appartement tout près du manoir. La vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours.

- **Angela : Hatori, j'ai trouvé. Dans ce livre, il est expliqué comment lever une malédiction.**

- **Hatori : vraiment ?**

- **Angela : Oui. Ils disent qu'une personne doit se suicider en pensant à nous sauver.**

- **Hatori : mais c'est affreux. Personne ne doit se sacrifier.**

La jeune fille se leva.

- **Angela : je sors.**

Il la retint.

- **Hatori : ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en conjure.**

- **Angela : avant j'aurais agi sans réfléchir, mais maintenant je ne peux plus me le permettre.**

Elle se tourna alors vivement vers la fenêtre et se précipita dehors.

- **Hatori : attends !!**

L'ange courrait le plus vite possible, dans une direction qu'elle seule connaissait. Son homme la suivait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La veille au soir.

Tohru venait de terminer la vaisselle après avoir dîné avec Yuki et Shigure. Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et, comme chaque soir regarda la photo de Kyo.

- Tohru : _Kyo, toi et ta famille m'avait en quelque sorte adoptée. Angela m'a sauvée de nombreuses fois. A présent, c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour vous. J'espère que ça pourra vous aider._

Elle se glissa dans son lit, souriante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- **Hatori : Angela !!! Arrête de courir !! Tu vas tomber !!**

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course. Elle finit par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt. Le dragon la rejoignit et vit le triste spectacle. L'ange tomba à genoux, les ailes déployées, tandis que les larmes du médecin et de tous les autres maudits coulaient. Ils étaient libérés. Enfin. Angela tremblait et posa sa main sur le corps inerte. Ses ailes disparurent et un ange diaphane apparut devant eux.

- **Ange : c'est la première fois que l'on est face à face.**

- **Angela : c'est vrai.**

- **Ange : je vais apporter son âme.**

- **Angela : vas-y. Et prend bien soin d'elle.**

- **Ange : je te le jure. Grâce à elle nous sommes libres. A jamais nous lui en serons reconnaissants.**

- **Angela : merci.**

Il se volatilisa, l'esprit de la morte dans les bras.

Le corps de Tohru reposait délicatement sur un lit de sang. Angela tourna ses yeux vers le ciel et des centaines de plumes noires se déposèrent sur la boulette de riz.

- **Hatori : il faut prévenir les autres.**

- **Angela : je me charge de Kyo.**

Le médecin s'éloigna et la jeune fille s'approcha une dernière fois de son amie.

- **Angela : merci.**

Elle ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et tourna les talons. Et sur cette herbe verte, Tohru semblait dormir profondément sur un drap de velours. Cependant, les entailles à son poignet et la pâleur de son teint affirmaient sa mort. Plus jamais elle n'ouvrira les yeux. Plus jamais.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cette nouvelle fit grand bruit et c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse et de peine que tous ses amis se rendirent à son enterrement. Tous sauf Kyo. Il était encore enfermé et ne serait libéré que dans l'après-midi. Tohru fut enterrée à côté de ses parents et chacun des maudits déposa une rose près de la tombe.

**POV Kyo**

Pourquoi Akito va-t-elle me libérer cet après-midi ? Cette sensation étrange… La malédiction serait-elle levée ? Peu importe. Une fois libre, je pourrais enfin revoir Tohru. Entendre sa voix et son rire… Enfin…

**Fin POV**

Quand Akito ouvrit la porte du pavillon du chat, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Kyo de voir Angela.

**POV Angela**

- **Kyo : tu veux quoi ?**

- **Moi : j'ai à te parler.**

- **Kyo : très bien.**

Nous marchions côte à côte.

- **Kyo : la malédiction est levée ?**

- **Moi : oui.**

- **Kyo : comment ?**

_**Nous étions hier encore  
Si loin si loin de la mort  
Elle est tombée sur la ville  
Comme une araignée tissant son fil**_

- **Moi: la mort…**

- **Kyo : c'est-à-dire ?**

- **Moi : quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour nous.**

- **Kyo : qui ça ?**

_**Et même si demain le temps s'arrête  
Ça ne fera pas revivre Tohru**_

_**Et c'est moi...  
Qui doit lui dire ça**_

- **Moi : une personne qui a voulu nous aider.**

- **Kyo : ça m'aide pas beaucoup ça.**

_**Comment lui dire, comment lui dire  
Qu'il est arrivé le pire  
Comment lui dire  
Que la femme qu'il aime s'est tuée  
Que le bonheur est passé  
Que sa jeunesse est finie  
Qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami  
Comment lui dire, qu'il va souffrir  
Comment lui dire**_

- **Moi : une personne qui nous aimait…**

Nous continuâmes à marcher et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cimetière.

_**Moi qui ai toujours vécu  
Sans mes parents dans la rue  
Quand on perd un ami  
On devient, orphelin**_

- **Moi : une personne que nous aimions…**

- **Kyo : un ami de la famille ?**

- **Moi : une amie…**

- **Kyo : allez, abrège veux-tu.**

_**Comment lui dire, comment lui dire  
Qu'il est arrivé le pire, comment lui dire  
Que la femme qu'il aime s'est tuée  
Que le bonheur est passé  
Que sa jeunesse est finie  
Qu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami  
Comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir  
Comment lui dire...**_

- **Moi : la personne qui s'est suicidée pour nous, c'est…**

Je m'arrêtai devant une pierre tombale et tendit la main.

- **Moi : Tohru…**

Kyo lu alors l'inscription et se sentit alors défaillir.

- **Kyo : tout, mais pas ça…**

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux rubis.

- **Kyo : laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît.**

- **Moi : si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, pense que tu as des amis qui sont là et qui souffrent eux aussi de la disparition de Tohru. Tu n'es pas seul Kyo. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

- **Kyo : merci.**

Et je le laissai, en espérant qu'il ferait le bon choix.

**Fin POV**

- **Kyo : comment vivre sans elle ?**

A suivre…


	19. Eloges funèbres

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews !

**Note1 :** pensée en italique

**Note2 :** c'est l'avant dernier chapitre (en principe)

Ce chapitre sera consacré aux réactions et aux pensées des différents personnages après le sacrifice de Tohru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisa : _Grande sœur… Tu vas terriblement me manquer. Oncle Hatori a dit que tu n'avais pas souffert. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je l'espère car je refuse que tu aies eu mal à cause de nous. Grande sœur… merci de m'avoir redonné confiance en moi et merci de m'avoir tant aimé quand j'en avais besoin. Au revoir grande sœur…_

Momiji : _Tohru, la jolie princesse que tu étais, a décidé de jouer le rôle d'un chevalier et de se sacrifier. Depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans l'entreprise de mon père, j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial, et je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu as été pour moi une amie tellement précieuse, qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es plus. Cependant, je garderais à jamais toute cette tendresse et cette gentillesse que tu m'as offertes. Au revoir Tohru, au revoir…_

Yuki : _Toi qui as toujours été là, toi qui m'as apporté ce dont j'avais besoin, toi que je considérais comme une mère, toi… tu es partie. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses devenir aussi importante dans nos vies, et pourtant… Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je ressens un immense vide dans mon cœur. Tohru, merci de nous avoir libérer, merci pour tout. Au revoir…_

Ayame : _Grâce à toi j'ai pu me rapprocher de mon petit frère et tu lui as redonné le sourire. Je pense que tu n'imaginais même pas l'importance que tu avais aux yeux de tous les maudits. Je te remercie Tohru._

Shigure : _tu étais la fleur de la maison… Tu avais le pouvoir de voir la vraie nature des gens, comme pour Angela par exemple. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci._

Hatori : _Au début j'ai été dur avec toi car tu me faisais trop penser à Kana. Tout comme elle, tu ne pensais jamais à toi et seulement au bonheur des autres. Cette bienveillance a fini par te coûter la vie. Tohru, merci de nous avoir aider comme tu l'as fait, merci d'avoir sauver Angela. Au revoir Tohru._

Angela : _Dès la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai compris que tu étais différente. Tu étais comme Hatori. Tous deux, vous m'avez acceptée telle que je suis et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Tohru, tu es la seule véritable amie que j'ai eue et tu m'as sauvée. Merci, merci pour tout. Et, maintenant que tu as rejoint tes parents là-haut, j'espère que tu es heureuse et je suis persuadée que tu veilles sur nous. Tohru, merci de t'être sacrifiée pour nous et de nous avoir donné une chance de vivre comme tout le monde. Tu étais notre ange gardien et à présent, tu as acquis tes ailes. Adieu Tohru._

Kyo : _Je ne sais pas à quel moment mes sentiments pour toi ont changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis à t'aimer. Tu m'as permis de changer, tu as accepté toutes mes formes. Tohru, tu as été pour moi un véritable soleil qui a éclairé ma vie et maintenant tu me manques terriblement. Ta voix si douce, ton rire, tes sourires…j'en serais privé désormais. Ton absence me pèse tellement que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Ton ombre se dessine sur les murs, ta présence hante toute la maison. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à te rejoindre mais en réfléchissant, cela aurait été stupide. Tu t'es sacrifié pour que nous puissions vivre heureux, alors je me dois de continuer à exister malgré ma souffrance. Tu sais, mon cœur est en morceau et je ne pense pas que je pourrais en recoller tous les morceaux. Toutefois, pour toi, je continuerais à vivre. Je t'aimais tellement et tu n'es plus. Jamais mes larmes ont été aussi douloureuses. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Tohru, tu étais un ange et tu es rentrée chez toi. Tu dois être encore plus belle avec tes ailes blanches. Sois heureuse. Au revoir mon amour. Adieu._

Akito : _Je te détestais, je te haïssais. Je n'ai jamais voulu comprendre. Je te détestais, je te haïssais et j'aurais souhaité ta mort. J'avais peur de ta gentillesse et de ta bienveillance. Je te détestais et je te haïssais. Et maintenant que tu t'ai suicidée, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Tohru : MERCI._

Au sein de la demeure Soma, un hôtel avait été dressé en l'honneur de la jeune fille. Près de sa photo et des fleurs, on pouvait lire « à celle qui aimait la vie et qui s'est donné la mort pour que nous soyons libres. »

Prochain chapitre : épilogue


	20. Epilogue

**Crédits :** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Angela. Poème à moi, donc ne le prenez pas sans mon accord s'il vous plaît.

**Note :** un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout ou qui ont laissé des reviews. Vraiment merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et voilà le dernier chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

**Note1 :** si vous souhaitez que j'écrive des one-shot pour préciser certaines parties de cette histoire, demandez-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après la mort de Tohru, la vie reprit peu à peu son cours normal, exceptés pour trois Soma. D'un côté, l'enfant d'Angela et Hatori naquit. C'était une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Sperenza. De l'autre, Kyo quitta la ville et s'en alla s'entraîner à travers le monde.

**POV xxx, dix ans plus tard.**

Je suis tellement heureuse. Kyo a enfin retrouvé le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Après s'être battu durant neuf longues années contre la douleur et la souffrance, une jeune femme lui a redonné le goût de vivre. Elle s'appelle Maya me semble t-il. A présent, tout est parfait. Kisa a bien grandi et est encore plus mignonne qu'avant ; ce qui bien sûr inquiète parfois son cher Hiro. Akito a bien changé. Désormais elle assume sa condition de femme et mène Shigure à la baguette. C'est très amusant de les voir si amoureux et de se disputer sans arrêt. Yuki a déménagé avec Haru et ils se sont installés au Canada. Ayame est devenu un grand styliste reconnu et il parcourt le monde avec Minne, au gré des défilés. Enfin, Angela et Hatori ont eu un deuxième enfant, un petit garçon du nom de Lucas. Hatori a ouvert un cabinet en ville et Angela travaille dans un centre social. Leur vie est vraiment belle désormais. Et, je ne sais pourquoi, allongée sur cette pelouse, je me souviens d'un poème que m'a appris l'ange du Chaos il y a quelques temps.

_Il existait un ange_

_Aux somptueuses ailes blanches_

_Dont les plumes étincelaient_

_D'un sublime éclat diamanté._

_Elle vivait dans un Eden_

_Où le soleil amène_

_Des effluves sucrées_

_Et des jours parfaits._

_Cependant, l'amour n'a pas de loi_

_Et l'ange dû désobéir à son roi._

_Elle aima passionnément un humain_

_Et tenta de changer le destin._

_L'ange voulut se couper les ailes_

_Et se marier à son aimé_

_Pour vivre un amour éternel_

_Loin des cieux étoilés._

_Le dieu, fou de rage et de jalousie_

_Fit tout pour briser cet amour interdit._

_Il alla même jusqu'à tuer_

_Et à maudire les animaux sacrés._

_Les larmes de l'ange coulèrent_

_Sur ses joues pâles_

_Lui laissant un goût amer_

_Et promettant de réparer le mal._

_Il existait un ange_

_Jadis aux somptueuses ailes blanches_

_Dont les plumes étincelaient_

_D'une étrange couleur noir cendré._

_De l'Eden à l'Enfer_

_Sa douleur l'a transportée_

_Et ce goût amer_

_Elle ne l'oubliera jamais._

Et récemment, un paragraphe a été ajouté.

_Mais l'Ange du Chaos fut sauvée_

_Cette enfant de la nuit a été libérée_

_Grâce à l'amour et à l'amitié_

_D'humains au cœur vrai._

Je me levai et déployai mes ailes blanches pour retrouver mes parents pour le dîner.

- **Kyoko : Tohru ? Dépêche-toi, le repas est servi !**

- **Moi : oui maman, j'arrive.**

Désolé, je dois y aller mais j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et je suis devenue un ange il y a dix ans. Au revoir.

**Fin POV**

Et chaque année à la même date, une pluie de plumes blanches et noires se déversait sur l'autel dressé dans le manoir Soma en l'honneur de leur libératrice.

FIN


End file.
